


Strangers

by dragon_scars



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 15:24:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3330779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragon_scars/pseuds/dragon_scars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A oneshot Carmilla AU where Laura's getting unwanted attention and Carmilla steps in to save the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strangers

Laura sat at the table awkwardly, looking around for Danny, LaFontaine, or Perry, even Kirsch. Anyone. 

Why they'd agreed to come with him to the off-campus bar, Laura couldn't even remember. It was a mistake, but they'd made it, and there they were. LaF and Perry'd disappeared the moment they walked in, and Danny was talking to a petite blonde girl near the bar. Kirsch and his 'bros' were nowhere to be found. 

Laura sighed, taking a sip out of her water, when someone dropped down in front of her. She looked over at the stranger, a brunette guy who looked fairly drunk.

"Hey there, hottie."

Laura looked around again, mumbling "hello" as she searched the crowd again for anyone she recognized. Danny'd disappeared (probably with the girl she'd been chatting up), and Kirsch was gone. She turned back to the guy sitting across from her.

"What are you doing here all alone?" he asked her, leaning in closer. She could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"I'm not alone." She said loudly, sitting up straighter. "My friends are just over there." She said, pointing to the bar.

"Sure they are, honey. Why don't you and I get out of here?" he asked, leaning in even closer so he was practically on top of her.

"Really, I-"

"Hey there, Cupcake. Sorry I disappeared, had to get another drink."

A black haired girl who Laura'd never seen before sat down next to her, taking a sip of her drink as she did so. 

"It's okay." Laura said quietly, confused by the stranger. 

"Alright. Say, creampuff, you're gonna be late for work tomorrow if you stay here much later, aren't you?" the woman asked, raising her eyebrow at Laura. "you know, you've got to head in early."

Laura realized what she was doing and nodded quickly. "You're right. I've got to go. Thanks for reminding me." she said, hurrying out of the booth. The guy stood up, but the girl cut him off. 

"It's okay, I'll walk her out." She said pointedly, glaring at him and grabbing onto Laura's arm, pulling her away.

 

"Thank you." Laura said as soon as he was out of earshot. "Really, I appreciate it." 

"No problem." the woman said, "I'm Carmilla, by the way." Laura nodded, noting what a gorgeous name it was. 

"Laura." She replied, giving Carmilla a quick smile. "I should go find my friends, tell them I'm leaving." She said, but instead of walking away, she just kept looking at Carmilla, memorizing her face like she'd never see it again (she probably wouldn't, but still).

"You do that, cupcake." Carmilla said, smiling at her, then turning to walk away, leaving Laura mesmerized behind her.

"See you round." She said weakly. She REALLY hoped she would.

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by a lovely prompt I saw on tumblr and just had to write! Just a little drabble to keep up with writing.


End file.
